roleplay_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1
Arc 1: The Mangle Arc is the first arc of the Roleplay Station. It originally started on Improv Station , before being wiped from it's canon. It was rebooted on the thread 'Roleplay Station: The beginning . ' Plot Main Plot In the beginning, Daly, a man with a pig mask, picks up Helpy on the side of the highway. They drive to Stupidman Street, where Daly has to pull over because the car's computer is picking something up. He finds an explosive attached to the car, right before the 2 flee right as the car detonates. Daly's face is bloodied, and Dynasti pulls over. She helps the 2, and helps them find a hitchhiker. They all get into a bearded man's car, but he shoots them all with a pistol. When Daly wakes up, he is dragged through a dirt tunnel into an underground throne room, where Mangle slashes him up, starting with the chest. Dynasti runs into the scene, carrying Helpy. Lisk spawns into the room. He tries to comfort Dynasti, and distracts Mangle's guards and thugs by slicing Mangle's head off. Lisk then saves all 3 of them, and they flee through the tunnel system to the surface. They arrive in the dark of night, and share each other's stories. They then get on the move to get away from Mangle, and the demons chasing Lisk. The group is then attacked by Mangle's goons. Humans that were bribed or threatened, and Pokemon that were brainwashed. They all fight them until Lisk creates an illusion that lures the Pokemon over to a bush. As they flee, Daly has to use a sword given to him by Lisk to attack some Pidgees attacking him. As everything seems to be in a blur as leftover Pokemon attack the group, a large robotic claw grabs Helpy, pulling him over to Mangle herself. Lisk notices his absence, and runs over behind a bush, finding Mangle trying to dismember Helpy. He attacks Mangle, before grabbing Helpy in his jaws and running with Daly and Dynasti. In a blur, evil demons swarm Lisk and Mangle. Mangle tries to escape, but Lisk pulls her back. Mangle becomes angry, and injures Lisk's paw, before killing one of the demons, scaring the rest away. She breathes in it's soul. Lisk and the others make a run for it. Lisk casts an illusion, but falls over, shapeshifting into a tiny version of himself. Daly, Dynasti, and Helpy carry him. As this occurs, Lisk teleports them to a field near the woods. Lisk leads the way to a run down cabin in the woods. As they all catch their breath, Daly wonders who the owner of the cabin is. Lisk states that he has hid here multiple times. Lisk then ponders about the possibility of death if his tails were to be cut off. Suddenly, Helpy can hear the crunching of leaves outside. " Someone's here!". Lisk tries to cast an illusion, but a stranger quickly comes into the cottage. " Who the heck are you?" Jeffrey Penguin says. Lisk explains, and says he didn't know anyone lived here. In a moment of confusion and fear, Lisk forms a small rock and throws it at Jeff. The group then flees the cottage, unknowingly leaving behind Daly and Helpy. Daly converses with Jeff about recent experience. Jeff informs him about noises in the night (Demons), and a story about a man who murdered his wife before burning her and constructing a scarecrow to hide her body in. (????). Then, as Lisk arrives back at the cottage, it is swarmed by demons who burn it and injure everyone in or near it. Lisk gets into a fight with a Zoroark , killing it before saving Helpy from the fire. After the cabin is destroyed, Lisk and Helpy search for survivors, first finding Daly. After being unable to find Jeff's body, Helpy, Daly, Dynasti, and Helpy flee the scene. They run into the woods, and eventually stumble upon a road. Blue energy swarms the group as Lisk teleports them all to a grand city . Lisk takes the form of a human, and forms a backpack for Daly. He wears it, and Helpy hides in it. Helpy wants to stay in a hotel for the night, as it's getting dark, but Lisk and Daly want to get some weapons. The group holds a black market deal with a weapons dealer. Dynasti gets a pistol, Helpy gets a tiny pistol, Daly grabs a shotgun and grenades, and Lisk finds an old sword that was forged by the kitsune. Just as they make the deal, they are approached by a demon taking the form of a bulky man. The group runs off to the streets, where they hijack a parked police car. The demon hijacks a regular car, and they get into a car chase. Dynasti shoots from her window, smashing the windshield of the demons car. The demon grows angry, and pounces ontop of the cop car. Daly turns the sirens off, which scares the demon off. It hits the road, and goes flying, killing itself. Lisk quickly teleports them through a wormhole, and they end up in Portland . But, Lisk accidentally teleports a random man named King , and the group ends up in Holiday Inn. They walk into the Lobby, and standing there is Chill, accompanied by King. The group meets and chats with Chill and King, while Lisk smells the smell of a dog that stayed in the hotel prior to them coming. The front desk man becomes frightened by all the strange people, and hides. Daly asks Chill and King if they wanna go swimming, but King refuses, saying he has to do something before cutting himself off. Chill heals Helpy with his pocket dimension before the group gets on the elevator. Just as it chimes, Jeff enters the lobby, angered and injured. Dynasti helps him as he limps, and the group walks into their rooms. Right as they do so, Fishy Boopkins runs down the hall screaming, and they hide in their rooms. The group then all go swimming, meeting up with Chill to do so. While swimming, they are injured and captured by cops who've raided their room and found the weapons. When they awake from being tazed and bashed, Lisk has his tails severed, and they are in a jail cell. Lisk manages to stay calm and ok. The group has breakfast before raiding the armory, hijacking a vehicle and a helicopter. They leave the city, and eventually arrive at Portland. They stay at a hotel, and the next morning Dynasti, Lisk, and Daly hear of recent bank robberies. They go into a casino, where they find a group of Mangle's goons and demons. Sideplot :Note: This sideplot has been '''retconned, '''and is no longer considered canon. At Freddy Fazbears Pizza in 1987, Mangle performs on stage for a few children, while many children watch Funtime Foxy and Helpy on stage. Mangle, due to being unable to comprehend certain things because of her standard A.I., becomes confused and jealous of the attention going towards Funtime Foxy and Helpy. Knowing of the sentient A.I. given to Helpy and Funtime Foxy, Mangle decides to, when lights are out, attack Funtime Foxy. Seeing her as a threat, Mangle rips the face off of Funtime Foxy before transferring herself into her body. Gaining sentience, Mangle grabs Helpy and runs out into the woods. She makes it to a highway, where she throws Helpy into a bush. She, now an amalgamation of wires and metal, leaves Helpy on the highway and searches for prey. 6 years later, Mangle goes to an Umbreon settlement in the forest, where she finds a young Eevee. She tackles it into a bush, before killing it and shoving it into a compartment she had created in her stomach. Thinking that she was eating like a real living thing, she soon realized she was wrong. The Eevee became one with Mangle, and Mangle went insane. About 25 years later, the events of Arc 1 take place. Category:Arcs Category:Arc 1 Category:Season 1